Vampire Wars
by MyBrandOfHeroin
Summary: The only thing Nadean knew was war. She had grown up in it. In a battlefield, a lot of people die, and bleed. It's the perfect place for a vampire to prowl. When Nadean is changed into a vampire, she sees hope. But even as a vampire she can't escape war.
1. In a war torn country

It was horrible. It was hell.

I opened my eyes, but couldn't see. I knew where I was. But one fact that escaped me was why I could still feel?

Shouldn't I have moved on to that great paradise, like I had been promised my whole life?

I couldn't remember how it happened. My best guess was that I had been hit by a falling bomb; I had seen it happen many times.

I was used to pain, not of this magnitude, but I knew how to deal with pain. I counted. Counted the seconds, the minutes etc.

It had been 2 days, 20 hours, 35 minutes and 17 seconds. I had hoped something would have been made of my body, that it could've been buried.

But there was no time, or resources to bury all the bodies, they were normally just burned. The worst thing was I knew no one would miss me. I knew that there would be no one to grieve for me. I would be lucky if there was even any record of me.

I couldn't remember a happy time in my life. War had broken out when I was just five. By ten I had been sent out into the fighting. A gun was put in my hand, and I was given a helmet.

My country had been desperate. All aid was used to by arms, so people were going hungry everywhere. The death rate increased rapidly, and the government desperately looked for more solders.

They turned to orphanages.

I banished the memories of my life from my mind. I continued counting steadily. I wondered would the colonel miss me. He said I showed promise, that I had a future it warfare. How flattering.

The seconds dragged in. I wished it would end, that I could just die.

Death had been an easy escape for some of the older children. They'd shoot themselves to keep from fighting. They were the ones that had had a life before war, that knew there was something better. War was all I had known.

58...59...60...day three began, and amazingly the fire stopped. The fire must have blown out in the wind.

I sat up, and I was amazed that I could. I immediately recognised my surroundings. I looked down at my hands; there were deathly pale, soft and cold. So I was a corpse, but I could move. I couldn't believe it, I had cheated death. I got up and looked around for my gun. Having no luck, I set off at a run towards the fighting.

I ran much quicker than I expected. It surprised me, so I slowed to a walk, after only going about half way. A small smile spread on my lips as I realised that I had an amazing advantage.

As I never the fighting, I slowed to a walk. Nobody saw me; they were too concerned with keeping themselves alive. Something I would not have to worry about anymore. A flicker of doubt lit at the back of my mind, what if I could only cheat death once?

I ignored it and continued walking. The sky was a dull grey colour, meaning there would be rain.

"What is she doing?" someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around in surprise. I saw no one. Suddenly I was thrown on my side. I heard thunder erupt in the sky, a rarity for this area. My head cracked against the hard ground, with such force it bounced back up. I waited for the pain, but when none came, I stood up.

A man stood about a foot away from me. He was not wearing the camouflage I had become accustomed to seeing. He was very pale, with deep purple shading under his eyes, like bruises. He had stringy black hair that fell to his ears. His eyes were a frightening burgundy, and just below them sat a smug grin.

"You're awake," he commented, in a soft voice.

"Am I?" I asked angrily. Had he seen me burning? Then why wasn't he surprised or shocked?

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me. But for now we need to get out of here…before you catch the scent." he said mysteriously.

I opened my mouth to inquire into his unusual remark, but he kept talking.

"This…" he said, gesturing towards the fighting, and shouting going on in the distance. "is not your life anymore."

I stared at him. I had dreamed of hearing those words. Perhaps this was paradise. He was certainly beautiful enough to be an angel. His face was perfectly parallel, with chiselled cheeks and a strong jaw line.

He sniffed the air, and his eyes widened.

"We have to go now." he muttered.

He walked over and took my hand. He set off at a run, and I followed at his heals. I soon realised I could run faster, and easily passed him. I ran as fast as I had earlier, faster that any live person could. Maybe I was a ghost.

I reached the place where I had woken up, and came to an abrupt halt. I jumped back in surprise when I saw the man standing in front of me.

"I ran run fast too," he laughed, looking amused.

I scowled silently, staring off into the distance. I was starting to feel weak, and I closed my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't run so fast.

"You need to drink," he muttered, putting a cup to my lips. I parted them obediently, and drank deeply. I had never tasted anything so good. I took the cup out of his hands, and turned it upside down, desperate to get the last of the liquid.

I should've looked to see what it was, but it made me feel better, and apparently I could cheat death now. I looked back up at the man. If I could cheat death, I would no longer be taking orders, from anyone.

I got up slowly, smiling. Them I ran as fast as I could, in the opposite direction to the fighting. I kept running, pushing myself to go faster. When I finally stopped, I was at a checkpoint. It was one for my country, meaning if the enemy passed by here, they would be shot.

I walked confidently over to them. No one spotted me, until I came to a patrolling guard. He raised he gun automatically, clicking the safety off.

"Who are you?" he barked, but I wasn't listening. There was an intoxicating smell filling my lungs. I inhaled, deeply enjoying the smell, but desperate to know where it was coming from.

The sound of gun shot snapped me out of my trance. The solder was staring at me in surprise. I looked from his smoking gun, to the bullet shell on the ground, to the bullet half lodged in my stomach.

It had broken the skin, but just barely. It was half wedged, with enough sticking out that I could just pull it out.

I took the bullet out of my stomach, and brought it up to my face. I was hot, but it didn't burn. I smiled.

"Already died once…" I muttered. I threw the bullet at his arm, and it pierced his skin as though it had been shot from a gun.

He fell to the ground screaming in agony. I saw the blood oozing from his arm. My nostrils flared as I fell on his arm, lapping up as much of his delicious blood as I could.

The solder squirmed at first, then went still. I drank more and more, felling it flow through me, making me stronger.

Eventually someone pulled me away. I thrashed and kicked against them, trying to get back to the blood.

I turned and saw the black-haired man. He pulled me away, with amazing strength. He dragged me into a nearby abandoned storehouse. I sat down, breathing untainted air deeply. My hands were shaking so I sat on them.

"What happened?" I asked after a few minutes.

He didn't answer my question, but instead said, "The reason you drank his blood, the reason you can run…is you are, for lack of a better word, a vampire."


	2. Can never sleep

I closed my eyes.

"What?" I asked uncertain, praying that I had misheard him.

There had been a book, at the orphanage, a nun used to read it to us. It was about a great hero, Van Helsing, who fought against a terrible vampire, named Dracula.

I couldn't remember the story clearly. It was more than ten years ago, before the war.

"A vampire." he answered.

I tried to absorb it. I tried to understand but I couldn't. I crawled backwards until my back hit the wall. It was dusty with cracked red paint on it.

I put my head in my hands, breathing deeply. I heard the man sigh impatiently. I looked up at him.

"Come to terms with it yet?" he asked.

I scowled and asked, "Who are you?"

He smiled at the question. "I am a vampire, like you."

"I said who, not what. What is your name?" I had seen the interrogation of many enemy prisoners. You had to be direct, and firm.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not, but what am I meant to call you? And why won't you tell me?"

He sighed again. "You can call me… Dodge. I've always liked that name."

"OK." I didn't know what else to say. I was slightly afraid of this man. For all I know he could be the enemy.

"I have a friend, waiting form us just past the border. He is… one of us."

I glanced around the storehouse, and saw two familiar crates. I quickly walked over to them. One of them was filled with guns, and the other food rations. I didn't feel hungry but I took a ration for later, and grabbed an AK-47 riffle as well. I heard Dodge laugh behind me.

"You won't be needed either of those. You don't have to eat food anymore."

His face looked truthful, so I discarded the ration, but kept the riffle anyway. I put the strap over my shoulder, and followed him out into the blistering sun.

We ran in silence for about an hour, staying away from any civilisation. We snuck past border control, and reached a small house, made of wood. It looked run down and unstable. I could hear arguing voices, as though they were arguing in my ear.

Dodge's eyes narrowed, he must hear their low arguing too. As we got nearer the arguing stopped. Dodge pushed open the stiff door and it creaked loudly. I flicked off the safety on my riffle and aimed it ahead of me.

There was only one room inside, with no furniture or windows. There were two men and a woman. One of the men was in a defence stance. He had brown hair, shaven close to his head. His features were soft, and he had bright red eyes. He was about 20, and was a little tall for his age. The other man had bronze hair, was medium height and was holding the woman's hand. She had brown hair. She and the man she was holding hands with looked around 17 or 18, and had topaz coloured eyes. All three had extremely pale skin, and were very beautiful.

Dodge put a hand on my gun, and pushed it down so it was pointed at the ground. He smiled suddenly.

"Hello," he said politely.

The bronze haired man put his arm around the girl protectively. She smiled shyly at me. I didn't return the smile.

"He can read minds, she can predict how you are going to die," the brown haired man said, gesturing towards the man and woman in turn. Then he looked at me, "And she has… advantages in fighting. An unusual gift."

Dodge moved closer to me. "Some vampires have special abilities. Mathew here can see what they are." he explained quickly.

I nodded, concentrating on what he was saying. "And what can you do?" I asked.

"Nothing," he growled angrily, and took a step away from me.

"I'm Bella, and this is Edward," said the brown haired girl. "And we were just leaving."

She moved toward the door. Edward looked from me, to Dodge, and then followed her out the door. Before he exited he turned to Dodge.

"You can't go up against that kind of power. You won't succeed. We're only trying to help." he said, then walked out the door.

I sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. I clicked the safety on the gun before I accidentally shoot someone. Then I remembered something.

"Advantages?" I asked.

Mathew smiled, and nodded. Dodge gave him a dark look. I saw jealousy on his face.

"It'll come in useful later," Mathew said, trying to get back on Dodge's good side. It seemed to work, and Dodge smiled.

"Is Mathew your real name?" I asked.

Mathew shook his head, and looked at Dodge. Dodge stopped smiling, and frowned.

"And what's your name?" Mathew asked nicely.

"Nadean." I answered.

"How appropriate. It means hope."

I stared at him in confusion.

"We should get going." Dodge said seriously. I stood up. I had grown up taking orders, never asking questions, so why should now be any different.

"How old are you?" Mathew asked. Dodge gave him a stern look, and I couldn't understand why.

"Sixteen or seventeen."

"Don't you know?" he asked incredulous.

"I've never celebrated a birthday. I don't know when I was born." I said, a little sadly.

We followed Dodge out the door, and got into an off-road jeep. We drove a bumpy terrain for awhile, and then we reached an abandoned road.

Mathew continued to ask me questions. I answered as many as I could. I didn't have much of a childhood, so I couldn't answer questions about where I was from or who my parents were.

All I knew was they were volunteers, bringing aid here. My mother had me while she was delivery aid, a month early. She thought it would be fine to make one last delivery, and of course she couldn't fly, so she got a boat over. Soon after my birth, they were killed. I don't know how, or who did it. I was put in an orphanage.

In return, Mathew answered any questions I had about vampires. He expected me to be shocked when I found out I could never sleep again, but I wasn't. I hadn't slept much as a human.

I started loose trust in Dodge. I had no reason to doubt him, but none to trust him either. I decided then that as soon as he stopped the jeep, I would get out and run. Run as fast as I could. I didn't know what I would do then, but I would be better off alone. I can always trust myself at least.

"So do you…do we kill humans?" I asked Mathew.

"Well in a way. We have to drink their blood to survive, and they can't survive without it. I didn't think you would mind that fact… surely you have killed many people in warfare." he said.

I nodded and looked away, at the orange horizon. It was the ugly truth of war. A lot of people die. I had never thought about it before. I never had enough time to question it. I wanted to stop killing right now, but I'd have to, to survive. I wouldn't, I decided. I would run away, not kill anyone and probably die. As soon as he stops the jeep, I'm gone.


	3. Italy

The jeep was slowing, and I prepared to jump out. But before I could, the jeep sped up again.

"Not there yet!" Dodge called back to me and Mathew, who were sitting in the back seat.

"You ok?" Mathew asked. "You look a little uneasy."

Could he know me so well already? No, he couldn't. He's bluffing, willing me to confess.

"I'm fine." I said casually.

He shrugged and looked away. I realised I was still wearing the helmet I had been given when I first started fighting. I took it off and examined it. It had rarely been off my head in 6 or 7 years.

I threw it out of the jeep. It flew in the air for awhile, before landing on the ground, creating a small dust cloud.

"You don't need the gun either, you know." Mathew whispered in my ear.

"I want to keep it." I muttered back. And I did. It was all I ever knew, it seemed safe to me.

Mathew chuckled at my response. I looked at him and he was staring at me.

"I wonder when you'll show your talents." he asked himself.

I frowned. There was a voice in the back of my mind screaming that this was insane. I had always been told what to do and how to do it. I'm not sure if I've done anything that I wasn't told to do in my life.

The colonel had handed me my first gun. Told me how to shoot, and pushed me out into the fighting. He was surprised when I came back alive. He challenged me, giving me great opponents, and sending out less allies with me.

He had been kind to me, but he had created what I was now, and I didn't like what I was. He told me I was a solder, and nothing else. I was the best female child solder in our base camp. Not really a recognised accomplishment.

He had promised me I wouldn't have to fight in the war forever. He said, when I was old enough, I could enter espionage. Doing sneaking missions for the government. It appealed to me, but only because I thought it was that or war.

We drove up to the small airport. We had been driving for quite awhile.

"We're leaving the country?" I asked.

"Yes." Dodge answered simply.

"Are we going to America?" I asked excitedly. America was were my parents were from. Solders always spoke fondly of it. It had become a promised land, a land free of war. Most people planned to emigrate to America after the war.

"No, we are going to Italy."

I tried to think back to the small education I had received. I couldn't remember anything about Italy. I could only hope it was near America.

I had forgotten my plans to run away. I bit my lip, trying to decide.

"We have to get her new clothes." Mathew said.

I looked down at my torn and dirty uniform, and then looked at their clothes. They look expensive, and made of fine material. I wonder if these men are rich.

The jeep suddenly stopped.

"I'll run ahead and get her some. I've just fed so I'll be ok. You keep her here." he ordered, and then ran off to the north.

I didn't like being here, in the open. It made me feel uneasy.

"You sure you're ok?" Mathew asked.

I nodded, and gripped my gun, knowing it would do no good against a bomb.

Suddenly I jumped out of the jeep. Without pausing, I started running. I ran as fast as I could. Something hard hit my back, knocking me to the ground. I closed my eyes as I tumbled to the ground, not feeling any pain.

When I opened my eyes, Mathew was holding me down. I struggled against him, and eventually got free. Instinctively, I grabbed my gun and fired it. The shot hit his arm. He screamed in pain.

I stared at him in confusion, getting shot hadn't affected me. He looked confused for a moment, and then smiled.

"Wow." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You. You can manipulate things, human things, such as a bullet, and make them strong enough to hurt a vampire. That it you talent."

Mathew ripped off a bit of his red t-shirt and wrapped it around his wound. A little unnecessarily, as he wasn't bleeding. It was just a hole in his arm, with no blood.

I knelt down beside him, unwrapped the bit of torn t-shirt, and brushed his hands away when he tried to stop me. I examined the wound, then, using just my hands, I pulled out the bullet. I had done this many times before.

"We better get back," Mathew said, standing up, and smiling at me in a way I didn't understand.

"You won't tell Dodge, will you?" I asked, raising my gun and aiming it at his heart.

"No, I won't. Don't worry." he said calmly.

I followed him back to my jeep, the safety off my gun just in case. I felt empowered, having this advantage. Dodge soon arrived back, with clothes for me. I quickly put them on. Mathew and Dodge looked away, but I had changed in front of boys before. There is no time for modesty in war. The clothes were very soft against my skin. I had never felt anything so comfortable.

When I was changed, we all got back in the jeep. Mathew said nothing about what I had done. When we came close to the airport, Dodge stopped the jeep.

"You have to leave the gun here." he said, turning to look at me.

"No!" I shouted, hugging the gun to my chest. My only advantage.

"We won't get through customs with it."

"Then we stay here." I shouted angrily. I didn't want to lose my only advantage. I was only thinking fighting, I realised. But it was my nature to.

Dodge looked at Mathew, who shrugged.

"They have guns in Italy."

"They do?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll get you one. Ok?" Dodge asked impatiently.

"Ok," I said, placing the AK on the seat, and getting out of the jeep. Dodge and Mathew got out, and started walking towards the airport.

"Wait, should we feed first?" Mathew asked.

"Are you hungry?" Dodge replied angrily.

"A little. It's controllable." he answered.

"And she feed not to long ago, we'll be fine."

We reached the small airport. I had never been on a plane, or even to an airport. There were 10 small planes, and runways.

We walked in, and Dodge bought three tickets to Volterra, Italy.


	4. The Volturi

We sat in the waiting lounge, with around 10 other humans. I could smell there blood all around me. I needed to distract myself, so I started a conversation with Mathew.

"Who were the man and woman you were talking to earlier?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward." he said simply. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it so I let it drop.

I started at the man sitting opposite us. He was in uniform, with various medals pinned to his chest. He had a cane resting beside him, and his foot was at an awkward angle. I assumed he had been discharged because of injuries.

It was rare that it happened, but it did. The person would have to have fought amazingly, saved fellow solders and gotten some kind of injury. He would be discharged and he would become a war hero.

He noticed me staring and looked at me. I looked down so he wouldn't see my red eyes. I could here the faint drum of air conditioning, but the man was sweating profusely.

I, on the other hand, was cold. I had felt fine before, but now that I was out of the sun, I felt cold. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but it was a lot more comfortable than the hot temperature I had become accustomed to.

A bored voice over the intercom informed us it was time to board. I moved to get up, but Mathew put I hand on my shoulder. We waited until everyone else had boarded. The plane was small, with roughly 30 seats, most of them empty.

The roar of the engine startled me. I gripped the edge of my seat as the plane slowly elevated. The smell of blood was overwhelming. I remember Mathew telling me I didn't have to breathe, so I tried it. I closed my eyes and held my breath. My lung didn't feel tight, like I expected. I felt the same, but I just couldn't smell.

Dodge and Mathew were having a quiet conversation that informed me this wasn't how they were used to flying. Apparently a movie should be playing, and food should be given to us.

On the plane, I had time to think. It was strange not having someone telling me what to do, what to think. In a way, I missed it. I didn't know what to think about or how to feel. I was never good with emotions. I took comfort in numbness and distance. It helped me survive in the war.

It had been hard being a girl in the war. Normally only men were successful. There were other girls as well; most had a hard time at war.

There were some who had friends, people who would watch there backs. This trend was popular with both men and women. I had never had a friend, I had never had anyone. I knew people died in war, and if I got to close to someone, what would I do if they died.

Eventually the plane began its decent. I hadn't taken a breath the duration of the flight. We got off the plane and went through a lot of screening and being searched. The security here was tight, with armed guards patrolling.

I was shocked when we got out of the airport. There were buildings everywhere. Hundreds of people and cars were scattered everywhere. It was late evening and the sky was dark. Dodge led us to a nearby hotel.

He talked to the woman at reception, and then led us to an elevator. I had to hold onto the railings going up as it was a new experience for me.

When we got to the room, it was big, with a double bed.

"You should feed soon Mathew," Dodge said, turning on the TV.

Mathew nodded and exited the room. After he was gone, I sat down on the bed.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Somewhere to stay during the day. And somewhere to talk without worrying about being overheard." he explained.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"No, we are in Italy because… we have business here. I am from America."

"America?" I asked excitedly. "Will we be going there?"

"I'll take you there. After our business." he promised.

"So what is our business?"

"You'll find out later." he muttered. "I'm going out. Stay here."

Then he left. I stared absentmindedly at the TV. Night slowly came and I realised I hadn't moved in awhile. I got up and looked out the window. There were far less people now.

Mathew came back, his eyes burgundy. He walked over to me.

"There are things you should know." he began. "OK, well there is a sort of royal family, in the vampire world. They are called the Volturi. They make sure humans never learn of Vampires, and they are very powerful."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, that is why we are here. Dodge wants to overthrow this family and become the most powerful vampire in the world."

"Why does he need me?" I asked. I understood Dodge's motives, but why was I here?

"He's been watching you. You have gone up against enemies much greater than you. The Volturi is much greater than us. He needs you because you understand strategies, you will be a great asset to him." Mathew explained quickly. "It could turn into a war, something you're familiar with."

Just as he finished the door opened. Dodge walked in, and threw a revolver at me.

"A revolver?" I asked, sceptical.

He simply nodded, then sat on the bed. He put his head in his hands.

"They're everywhere." he sighed. "But we've come to far t give up. I ran into Edward and Bella again. They followed us."

"Why?" Mathew asked.

"Trying to stop us. They say there are concerned. They brought they're whole family this time. There are 8 of them in all."

"What if they were to join us? Think of the possibilities." Mathew said.

"If they continue to get in our way, we may have to get rid if them." Dodge replied.

"All eight of them?"

"That's what we have Nadean for." Dodge said, smiling.


	5. Bella, Edward and Jacob

A week passed quickly. I was strange not going out in the day. I found myself not knowing what to do with my time. I often got bored. I thought it would be a relief, leaving the war, but I had nothing else. I didn't know what to do.

I came to enjoy the times where Dodge would give me orders, which I would execute without any complaint.

Unfortunately, I had gotten back into the habit of killing people. I followed orders. Whether they were to take out any vampires I came across, or to feed often to keep my strengths up.

I didn't see any noticeable progress in our plans, or rather Dodge's plan, until we met with Bella and Edward again. Dodge was taking Mathews advice, and asking them for assistance.

He was sceptical. I must admit that Dodge was very cunning. He quickly learned I would follow orders, and used that to his advantage. My orders for this meeting were at first sign of trouble to shoot both of them.

Dodge invited them to our hotel room. I was uncharacteristically nervous. At any second Dodge could order me to kill these people, something I wouldn't have thought twice about before.

When they arrived, there were three instead of two. A horrible stench followed them into the room. The third man, the one I had not seen before, was very tall. He was tan with black hair.

"A werewolf?" Mathew gasped. He had mentioned them earlier in passing. I gathered they were a bad thing.

"This is Jacob. My best friend." Bella said. No more was needed to be said. The threatening tone in which Bella had spoke had stopped anyone from questioning their unusual relationship. All three of them came in and sat down. Edward sat very close to Bella, holding her hand. Jacob sat beside Bella, keeping a friendly distance, but they seemed relaxed in each others company.

Dodge looked at Mathew, and then beckoned him over to his side.

"Some business of ours as arose. We will be back shortly." he said. They walked at the door, and before they left Dodge nodded at me.

I sat opposite them. I stared in fascination at Edward and Bella. They quietly whispered into each others ear. Every time the touched seemed to bring joy to their faces. Occasionally Bella would lean over to whisper in Jacobs's ear. Edward would stiffen, but remain silent. Jacob would chuckle.

They noticed me staring, so I looked away. I was very aware of the gun in the back waistline of my jeans. I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted back to the war. There was one image that stuck out in my mind. It was of a girl, around 7. She was holding a gun half her height.

I remember her helmet was too big. It sunk over her eyes, and she had to keep pushing it up. The enemy attacked and her brother ran out in front bravely. He was shooting his gun, like a child playing cowboys. She ran after him, and I followed her. Her helmet slipped down again. When she went to fix it, an enemy sniper got her.

I shot the sniper and everyone last one of the enemies. I vaguely remember screaming. When I was sure they were dead, or fleeing I knelt down at her lifeless body. She was so small. Her dog tags informed me her name was Emma.

I think that was the last time I felt truly human. That was always the first time I became determined to fight. I vowed to fight for Emma, but I forgot that vow along time ago. I didn't mean to, but I tended to concentrate on the task at hand.

My thoughts returned to the present, and I looked back at Edward, Bella and Jacob. My eyes lingered on Edward's face he was staring at me intently, frowning slightly. His gaze made me wonder whether he could see all my secrets.

"Well, Dodge has been gone awhile, so I'll take over for now." I said, keeping my voice polite and mimicking the announcers at the airport and on the plane. "We asked you here, to ask for your help in taking down the Volturi."

Three fascinated eyes stared back at me.

"What is your power?" Bella asked.

"Em… I have advantages in fighting," I said, taken aback by her random question. "And yours?"

"Edward can read minds, and I… can see how you are going to die. Quite a morbid gift." Bella sighed.

"How am I going to die?" I asked.

"I never tell."

Could it be that bad that she didn't want to tell me? But I suppose that would be fitting. What part of my life had been easy so far? Why should my demise be any different? I admit that I felt some relief when I thought I had died, and they were burning my body.

We fell back into silence. Bella and Edward commenced a private conversation, too low for me to hear. Jacob looked at me. I realised I hadn't been breathing, due to the stench. I allowed my self to breath again, and realised the stench was not as bad as I first thought.

I didn't feel any discomfort in the silence, as some might. From the moment the three of them had sat down, I had worked out the fastest way to shoot all three. But I wouldn't shoot them.

After a long silence, Dodge came bursting back into the room.

"Have we got your alliance or not?" Dodge shouted at them.

They didn't answer, and Dodge didn't wait. He rushed to my side, grabbed my wrist and hauled me out the door. Jacob followed.

"What are doing?" Dodge hissed at Jacob. He was becoming irrational and panicked.

"Making sure you don't get this kid killed." he answered.

"And get yourself killed in the process?" Bella small voice came from behind Jacob. "We will all protect her. But we will in no way aid you or condone your actions."

Dodge nodded. The rushed off down to the elevators. We all got in one and went down to the first floor. There was no way to speed up an elevator, so we were all forced to stand there, a little awkwardly, and listen to the calming elevator music.

When the lift finally came to a halt, Mathew was waiting for us in the lobby. He seemed surprised that Bella, Edward and Jacob were with us, but he didn't say anything.

We walked outside in the cold night air. A black car was waiting for us. Dodge dot into the driver's seat while Mathew got into the front passenger seat. The rest of us squeezed into the back. We just barely managed to get in, with Jacob being so big. In the end Bella sat on Edward's knee. While we were figuring out the seating arrangements, Dodge was loosing patience.

As soon as everyone was seating, Dodge started driving.

"They know!" he cried.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**please reveiw! **


	6. Choice

**Author's note: this chapter kind of short, i'm supposed to be studying for exams D but i'd rather write lol. so review please!**

"And who would 'they' be?" Edward asked calmly.

"The Volturi!! The greatest force in the vampire world knows that I planned to overthrow them! Do you know what they'll do to me?" he cried, smacking the steering wheel.

He suddenly turns the car and drives up an alleyway. It a long, dark, abandoned alleyway. At our end of it there is a rusty red door. I can't see the other end.

Dodge jumps out of the car and runs to the door. He produces keys and quickly opens the red door. The rest of us follow him. Behind the red door there is a small warehouse. It's damp and dark.

Dodge locks the door behind him, and then sinks to the ground. He curses very low.

I sit too, and Bella sits beside me. Edward looks at Jacob, and then walks away. He sits down a couple of meters away and watches Bella. Jacob looks uncomfortable and just stands there.

"Why do you want to do this?" Bella asks.

"What?

"Why do you fight?" The question stirs some repressed feelings deep inside me.

Why do I fight? I wonder am I a monster. My instincts are to kill. Kill. Take some ones life away. Their thoughts, their smell, their views, everything.

I used to blame the fact I had no other choice. But here, I had ever choice. At no point did Mathew or Dodge force me to come with them.

I start to hear a noise. A low rumbling noise. After a second I identify it as even footsteps, some distance away. But not human, they're too powerful to be humans.

Apparently Dodge can hear them too.

"Ready?" he asks me.

I shake my head slowly. "What?!" he asks, and I can hear rage rising in his voice.

"I'm not fighting." I clarify my voice tiny.

Dodge lunges at me. Edward jumps to Bella's defence.

"What?" he hisses in my ear.

"Not …fighting," I choke out.

He forces my hand around the gun he had given me, which was in the back waistline of my jeans. He stands me up and I never realised how strong he is. His eyes are bright and fresh after feeding, but I haven't fed in awhile.

"You will fight. That's all you are. All you're good at," he whispers in my ear.

He aims the gun at Mathew, his hand on top of mine. He presses my fingers to the trigger. There is a dead silence, before the sound of gunshot fills my ear.

Dodge realises me and I run over to Mathew. I've dealt with gunshot wounds before. Apply presser to stop bleeding. No bleeding. Check pulse. No pulse. All there is is an empty black hole.

My hands hover over his body unsure what to do.

"See. This is what you are. You don't even feel bad that you've killed him," Dodge laughs.

Mathew suddenly coughs, and then screams in pain.

"You're alive?" I ask. My voice shocks me. There is no surprise or emotion.

"Can't kill vampires that easy," he chokes out.

I turn around to Dodge. He picks up the gun and throws it at me. I make no attempt to catch it, and watch it fall. The marching gets louder.

"Goodbye,"

I walk over to the door. Bella, Edward and Jacob right behind me. It's raining outside.

"Wait!" Dodge calls from inside.

He sprints out in front of us and around the corner.

"Follow me." I hear him laugh.

"Stay here," I growl at Bella, Edward and Jacob. I can handle Dodge.

I walk slowly around the corner. Dodge has gone further, onto another street. I follow his scent, and smell something else. Blood.

Then I see him, and I run to him. He is kneeling on the ground, beneath him a young girl about 10. Her blood is spilled all around him. I can still hear the faint sound of her breathing.

"What is this?" I ask.

"You're hungry. Feed. Then it will be a fair fight." he smiles.

I look at the girl. Conflict rages within me. Drink her blood or save her. I want to save her.

But the smell of her blood is so strong. So overpowering. When I look at her I don't see a little girl, I see food. But I can't kill her. I won't.

"She was sleeping. I stole her right out of her little bed." Dodge whispers.

I don't react. My eyes are fixed on her blood spilling on the ground. If I don't, he will. Can't save her now.

Can't save her. There is no way she can live after loosing so much blood. It's just survival. I take a step closer.

She is still conscious. I can tears running down her face. Her features are tiny. She has fare skin and long blonde hair. She had blue eyes, like Emma.

I reach down and gently brush the hair out of her eyes. She shivers at my touch. I smile at her.

Maybe she can't be saved. But I can.


End file.
